Halloween Ball
by OhSOglam
Summary: CISVU Crossover. Halloween fun for our favorite detectives.


Yeahh a little late sorry. I wrote it on Halloween because I was grounded but didn't get a chance to post it. So here it goes.

DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf's a lucky man.

SUMMARY: There's a Halloween Ball for the Police Department. Alex convinces Bobby to go. SVU makes an appearance. EO or MikeOlivia? Haha I'm evil.

1PP

10:15 pm

Alex was sitting at her desk watching her partner. Bobby was intently reading a stack of files. Ross comes out of his office.

"Everybody, listen up!" said Ross while the normally buzzing bullpen settled down. "I just got a call that the Police Department decided to throw a Halloween Ball tonight instead of the usual formal event. So everyone is invited to be there tonight at 7 in costume."

Most people were actually excited about the event now that is was more relaxed.

Alex looked over at Bobby, "Pick me up at 6:30?" she asked.

"Oh, come on Eames, I'm not going." Said Bobby.

"It'll be fun. Besides you get to be whoever you want tonight." Said Alex and gave him a small pout, which he couldn't resist. Alex didn't actually know how much that pouty face affected him.

"Hell Bobby everyone is gonna be there." Piped Logan.

"Mike, you're just going because you know Benson's back." Challenged Alex.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Alex's Apartment

6:15 pm

Alex stood in her bedroom staring back at the costumes laid out on her bed. She had a few from past Halloween's that she could wear that no one in the squad had seen.

_Hmmmm….I wonder what Bobby is going to be. A sexy fireman would be nice. Stop it, the man is your partner for gosh sakes!_

She opted for a 20s flapper costume. She changed into the costume and curled her hair. Just as she was finishing her makeup Bobby knocked on the door. She yelled from the bathroom "IT'S OPEN!"

Bobby let himself into her apartment. He sat down on the couch and picked up the newspaper that was on the coffee table.

"Hey Bobby…sorry to keep you waiting." Said Alex while she was adjusting her costume. They both looked up and raked their eyes over each other.

Bobby thought he could die right there. Alex was wearing a short frilly black dress that came a little higher than mid thigh. It showed just enough cleavage without being tasteless but had a deep plunging V that showed over he strong shoulders and back. The look was completed with the feather headband, a string of long doubled pearls, fishnet stockings, and three inch stilettos.

Alex took in the man before her. Bobby Goren was dressed as the Phantom of the Opera. He had the half mask with the ornate cape, white shirt and tight black slacks that tucked into his boots. He looked good enough to eat.

"Y-y-you look amazing, Eames." Said Bobby.

"Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself." She replied as a blush crept into her cheeks. "Oh, and Bobby?"

He gave her a questioning look. "Don't be afraid to call me Alex." He nodded and handed her the red rose he had in his hand.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

HALLOWEEN BALL

7:10

Alex and Bobby reached the party, which was now in full swing. Logan was the first to approach them.

Alex tried to contain her laughter. Mike Logan was dressed as a bottle of yellow mustard. By the time he was directly in front of them they had both busted out laughing.

"Mike, that's just too funny. Where's Wheeler, is she ketchup? Said Bobby as he and Alex broke out in a fresh batch of laughter.

"Alright, alright you've had your laughs. It was seriously the only thing I could find in my size that wasn't completely embarrassing." Said Mike. "By the way Alex, you look beautiful."

"Thanks Mike, that's sweet of you." Said Alex.

Mike didn't reply. He stood there rooted to the spot staring at something behind Bobby and Alex.

Bobby looked at Mike, "Man, what are you looking at?" Him and Alex turned around to see that something was none other than Olivia Benson.

Olivia was dressed as Cat Woman. She was wearing the black leather tube top complete with tight leather pants and the cat ears. Mike frowned when he saw her partner Elliot, who was dressed as a pirate, leading her into the room with his hand at the small of her back.

"Mike, you might want to steer clear of Olivia tonight, Elliot might beat the shit out of you if you go talk to her." Said Bobby, which elicited a laugh from Alex.

They looked around and saw many familiar faces. John Munch was Michael Moore complete with glasses and a camcorder. Fin Tutola was dressed as a rapper, some guy names Ice-T. She spotted Captain Cragen, who was dressed as a referee, talking to Ross who was dressed as John Travolta from Saturday Night Fever.

SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU

Olivia was sitting at her squad's table. Mike Logan walked over to her.

"Hey Liv! It's good to have you back." Said Logan flashing her his famous smile.

"Hi Mike, nice costume." She said trying to contain her laughter.

"Not you too…" groaned Mike. "By the way you look great, Liv. How have you been?" asked Mike

"Okay, the FBI has been tough, but I'm definitely glad I'm back" she said with a smile.

"That's good, you think you could spare this ol' condiment a dance? Said Mike while he extended his hand.

"Shouldn't you grab something to eat first, I'm pretty sure there is a hotdog vendor right around the corner." Said Olivia jokingly. "But yes, I'd love to."

Mike put his hand against his chest in a mock expression of hurt. "That hurt, Liv!" As he led her to the dance floor. Elliot looked on from the punch bowl. Olivia's head was thrown back laughing while Mike was smiling and whispering something in her ear. She was really enjoying herself.

After the song ended he brought her back to the table where her partner was sitting with her drink. He looked pissed.

"Hey Stabler, how's it going? Said Mike with a friendly smile.

Elliot's reply was curt. "Logan." He looked pissed.

Olivia shot Elliot a warning look.

"Well…uhh…Liv," Bells went off in Elliot's head when he heard Logan call her 'Liv' which she didn't let many people do. "Thanks for the dance you know where to find me." Mike said with a wink and walked off.

"Elliot, what is wrong with you?" steamed Liv.

"Nothing, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." Said Elliot when he saw how angry she was. He needed to make this better, they had been making such great progress in their relationship in the past few weeks. "Let me make it up to you with a dance."

Olivia's facial expression softened and held out her hand to Elliot.

Cragen smiled at the pair knowing they had finally gotten their act together and had told each other how they felt.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Alex knew Bobby was a great dancer, but she never expected what she was feeling right now. They moved together to the music, which was an upbeat club song. She could feel the heat between them as they grinded against each other.

"…Alex" Bobby groaned in her ear.

That was all Alex needed to hear, she grabbed him by the hand and led him out to the secluded balcony. Before he could open his mouth, her lips were on his, with her tongue begging for entry. He let her deepen the kiss and responded to the kiss. His hands were on her back and hips as her hands were tangled in his hair.

They broke apart…both of them panted. Bobby groaned at the loss of contact.

"I've wanted this for a long time, Bobby." Said Alex as she reached for him again. He stopped her figuring it was the alcohol was talking. _Alex wouldn't want me. She's not sober Bobby._

"Alex…no, we can't…you've had a little too much wine." Pleaded Bobby and before he could finish his face was stinging from a slap in the face.

"I am not drunk, Goren." Hissed Alex, with that she turned to leave.

Bobby grabbed her arm. "Alex, wait..."

She spun around and saw tears welling up in Bobby's eyes.

Alex's anger melted away as she hugged Bobby. Bobby was whispering into her ear. "Alex you are the most important thing to me, I just didn't want to mess up our partnership or let you continue with something you would regret in the morning. I l-l-love you Alex."

Alex pulled away and looked into his eyes and murmured an 'I love you too' as her lips crashed into his.

The rest of the party was crazy. Everyone went home with his or her respected parties. Let's just say there was two really happy sets of partners that night.

THE END.

AUTHORS NOTE: Wow that was a long one. Okay reviews please!


End file.
